Hope and Healing
by Kristen3
Summary: Sequel/missing chapter to "I'll Be Here" by funnygirlOoObroadwaybaby (written with author's permission). After learning that Daphne has been hospitalized, Niles rushes to her side immediately. He makes a promise that heals both of them. One-shot.


**Author's Note:**Many thanks to Devon (funnygirlOoObroadwaybaby) for writing "I'll Be Here," and allowing me to more or less finish her story for her. Because the story left off at a particularly cliffhanger-y point, I had no choice but to start right from there. I suggest going back and reading it first so that this will make a bit more sense. I hope my "ending" lives up to the original!

"That's it, Daphne, we're taking you to the hospital," Frasier said.

"No, Dr. Crane. I'm sure I'm fine, it's just..." Daphne's voice trailed off.

Roz turned back to look at her friend, and was alarmed to see that she'd passed out. "God, Frasier, we've got to get her to the hospital _now_!"

Frasier nodded. He had always liked Daphne well enough. She helped take care of his father, and he appreciated all she did to run the household. But other than that, she seemed rather odd in many ways. She was constantly telling stories about her Grammy Moon, or talking about her alleged 'psychic visions.' For all the things about Daphne that annoyed him, Frasier realized that he and his father could never get along without her. He drove to the hospital as quickly as he could.

Within minutes, they'd arrived at their destination. Luckily, the emergency room physicians saw how serious her condition was, and they admitted her right away. While they worked on her, Roz and Frasier waited helplessly.

"Oh, God, Frasier, what if something happens to Daphne? I never really told her, but she's my best friend. Well, I mean, after you. You are my boss, after all."

Frasier smiled at Roz. "I understand. I'm sure Daphne knows how fond we all are of her. These doctors seem like they know what they are doing, so all we can do now is wait."

"You're right." Roz took a deep breath. They sat there in silence for a few moments, anxiously waiting for news on Daphne's condition. After what seemed like an eternity, a doctor approached them.

"You're the two who came in with Daphne Moon, correct?"

Frasier stood at once. "Yes. How is she?"

"Well, she's stable for the moment," the doctor replied. "As far as we can tell, the dizziness and fainting were caused by low blood sugar. We've got her an IV right now. She's going to be just fine, but she'll probably need to rest for a few days. Meanwhile, we can run some tests to figure out why she was coughing up blood. We usually find that patients recover much more quickly if they have friends and family nearby to support them. Is there anyone else in her life besides you two? If you could notify a few more of her friends, that would probably help her more than anything we can do here."

Frasier looked at the floor. Of course there was someone he should call. But he hated the thought of it. Niles would surely panic when he found out what had happened to Daphne. Suddenly, Frasier thought of one of the calls he'd taken on his show today. It felt like a lifetime ago, even though it had only been this afternoon. A man had called in to say that he'd recently been offered his dream job in California. Accepting the offer would mean leaving his family behind in Seattle. He asked Frasier if he should tell his family the truth, or simply stay where he was. Frasier had advised the man that honesty was the cornerstone of all relationships, especially those within the family. With a sigh, he took out his phone and dialed Niles' number.

"Niles Crane."

"Niles, I'm about to tell you something, and I don't want you to panic, all right?" Frasier tried his best to keep calm. He was the older brother, he was supposed to look out for Niles. "Roz and I are at the hospital. I'm afraid that Daphne fainted while she was walking through the park. She was able to call Roz and me at the station, and we came to pick her up. We brought her here, and she's already being taken care of. The doctor says it's nothing to be alarmed about-"

"Nothing to be alarmed about?!" Niles replied. "I wanted to go with her to the park. Oh, God, if I'd been there, I could've helped her!"

Frasier sighed. He should've known Niles would never be able to remain calm. "You can't waste time worrying about that now. Just get here as soon as you can, and we'll sort all of this out later."

"You're right, Frasier. I've got to be there for Daphne. I'll be there in a few minutes." Without another word, Niles hung up the phone.

Frasier let out a sigh and turned to Roz once again. "Well, Niles is on his way."

"Are you sure you should've done that, Frasier?"

"Roz, he's my brother. I know he has some sort of...attachment to her, but I can't just hide something like this from him. Besides, you heard what the doctor said. Daphne will get better faster if she has support. Niles can offer her more support than any of us can."

"What about your dad?" Roz asked. "Shouldn't you call him, too?"

"Dad refuses to get a cellphone. I can't get hold of him now. But I guess I can at least call home and see if he's there." Frasier used his phone a second time. He left a message on his own machine. Right in the middle of it, Niles burst into the waiting area.

"Where's Daphne?!"

"Now, Niles, calm down," Frasier said.

"I can't calm down, Frasier. I need to see her. Please."

The doctor saw the commotion and came over. "Miss Moon is regaining consciousness. We can allow one of you to go in and see her, but just for a short time. Who would like to go?"

Niles turned to his brother at once. "You've got to let me, Frasier. I know you think this is just some sort of crush, but it's not. I love Daphne. I need to see her."

There was something in his younger brother's voice that Frasier had not heard before. Niles was never one to stand up for himself. Ever since he was a child, he'd run from confrontation at every opportunity. If he was putting his foot down now, Daphne must be very important to him. "All right, Niles. Go ahead. Just don't do anything stupid."

"Where is she, doctor?" Niles turned to the physician.

"Follow me," the doctor said. He led Niles down the hall. They reached a hospital room, and Niles glanced in the window. His angel lay on the bed, hooked up to an IV pole. She looked so small and fragile. "You have five minutes," the doctor said.

Without waiting another second, Niles walked straight into the room. Daphne turned to him, smiling the instant she saw him. "Dr. Crane, what are you doing here? I was expecting to see Dr. Crane."

Niles couldn't help smiling. Though she always addressed him and Frasier as Dr. Crane, Niles always knew whom she was speaking of. He liked the way she smiled when she spoke to him. "Frasier called me a few minutes ago." He walked over to the bed, unable to resist taking her hand and stroking it gently.

"Well, aren't you nice, to come all this way to see me?" She smiled. "Thank you."

"You don't have to thank me, Daphne. I would do anything for you. I hope you know that."

"I've been so scared. The last thing I remember is being in your brother's car, and then I woke up to see a bunch of bloody doctors standing over me. I didn't know if I was dying, or what. But now that you're here, I feel so much better."

"I'm glad, Daphne. Because I would never let anything, or anyone hurt you." Niles was quiet for a moment, remembering the fight he'd had with Maris just hours ago. She'd decided she needed to go to Europe to cool off. At the time, Niles had been hurt and angry, but now he was grateful. Maris no longer mattered. All he cared about now was the woman lying before him. "I know you may find this very had to believe, but I want you to know that it really is true. I love you. Whatever the doctors say you need, or however long it takes, I'll be with you every step of the way."

Daphne suddenly felt lightheaded again, just the way she'd felt at the park. "But, Dr. Crane, what about your wife?"

"Maris is on her way to Europe. She can stay there forever, I don't care. I just want you to know that you're so much more important to me."

Daphne sighed. She hadn't wanted anyone to know about what was happening to her. She thought she could handle the dizzy spells without making anyone else worry about her. She had only had this job for a short while, and she didn't want to do anything to jeopardize it. But the secret was out now. In a way, she was relieved. No more finding excuses to leave the room when she felt ill. The Cranes knew what was going on, and they were still here. Or at least one of them was. She looked up at him. She wanted to say something, but she didn't know what.

"Sh," Niles said. "It's OK. You just rest." He reached over to gently stroke he forehead. Niles knew he'd never been a very courageous person. But knowing that Daphne needed him gave him a strength he'd never known before. He would stay beside her the rest of his life. He was certain of it.

The silence in the room was broken by the doctor clearing his throat. "I'm afraid your five minutes are up. Miss Moon needs her rest."

Niles blushed, embarrassed to be caught like this. "Oh. All right." He turned back to Daphne. "I'll come back and see you tomorrow. If you want me to, I mean."

Daphne nodded. She wasn't sure why, but she liked the way she felt when Dr. Crane was around. She looked at the IV attatched to her arm. She knew it was there to make her feel better. But whatever medicine it contained wasn't half as powerful as the simple kindness she'd received from Dr. Crane. Slowly she nodded. She smiled and squeezed his hand. She knew she was far from being ready to leave this hospital. It would be a while before she felt up to resuming her life again. But she didn't mind waiting, because she knew that the future before her was undoubtedly worth it.

**The End**


End file.
